A shopper often enters a store with the intention of buying numerous items. Unfortunately, after leaving the store the shopper is all-to-often confronted with the problem of having forgotten to purchase a specific item, for example, forgetting to purchase milk or eggs. In the past this regrettable situation was averted by writing down, on paper, a list of items to purchase from the store, for example, generating a grocery list. However, lists written on paper were easily lost or destroyed.
With the advent of modern computing, a shopper was able to generate shopping lists on a less easily lost or destroyed device such as on a personal computer (PC) or on a personal data assistant (PDA), for example, a Palm Pilot or a Blackberry. The user of such a device could then consult the shopping list whilst in the store, to ensure that an item was not forgotten. However, when generating a shopping list on a PC or a PDA, a shopper was required to use a human input device such as a mouse, a keyboard, or a stylus. The use of such a human input device was also required to review the list.
The use of a PDA or PC to generate a list also required the visual attention of the user as well as the physical manipulation of the human input device. Physically impaired users, such as the blind, were not able to use the PDA or the PC for generating shopping lists. Further, the operation of the PDA or PC required the user's undivided attention thereby making it difficult and dangerous to generate a shopping list and perform another task, such as driving, at the same time. It would be extremely beneficial to provide a device that solves the problems of the prior art.